The present invention relates to meat-like food products generally referred to as meat analogs. More particularly, it relates to meat analogs which simulate bacon, such as slices which have a fried appearance and texture resembling fried bacon.
Sliced fried bacon and fried ham have long been preferred meats for eating at breakfast time. In recent years, concern has developed with regard to bacon, ham and other natural meat products. Such concern has centered on the fact that meat products have a relatively high cholesterol and saturated fat level. This is particularly a problem for certain persons having heart disorders. In view of this and of the relatively high cost of meat products, meat analogs have received a good deal of attention. Meat analogs are generally prepared from vegetable protein, such as soy flour and/or soy isolate. The fat or oil content of meat analogs can be controlled and, in fact, the cholesterol content can be essentially eliminated. A variety of bacon-like products have recently become commercially available.
Illustrative of one such meat analog or meat-like product can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,070 to Hartman. In this patent, vegetable protein fibers are bound together with an edible binder comprising albumin and edible proteinate and formed into a product having simulated lean and non-lean portions. In the product, in addition to vegetable oil and water, there is employed a vegetable gum stabilizer, such as guar gum.
Another product can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,677 relating to a bacon-like meat analog. This analog is prepared from differently colored emulsions of fat, water and heat coagulable protein having incorporated therein one or more protein fillers, colors, flavors and the like. A general reference is made to the use of a thickening agent in the lean phase or region, said thickening agent being exemplified by carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC). Guar, locust bean gum and seaweed extract are also mentioned. As disclosed in this patent, the product has fatty and lean phases composed as follows on a dry basis:
______________________________________ Fatty Phase Lean Phase Ingredient (%) (%) ______________________________________ Water 20-30 40-65 Fat 30-50 10-25 Albumen 7-20 up to 15 Protein Isolate 0- 5 6-24 Proteinaceous Filler 0-20 0-15 Color and Flavoring Agents To taste, usually 5-15 Thickening Agent -- 0- 2 ______________________________________
Similarly, in Canadian Pat. No. 872,186 to Rispoli, et al, there are disclosed dough layers composed of proteinaceous material, such as egg albumen which may also contain fat, a gum, starch, sugar and flavoring materials.
In addition to the foregoing patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,677 contains reference to and general discussion, in columns 1 and 2, of numerous patents in this general area which may find application in meat analogs.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,072 to Huessy deals with food flavor pellets having a meat texture, such as ham pellets, said pellets having a wheat flour, soy flour and vegetable protein or tow base. Included in these pellets is a hydrocolloid, preferably xanthan gum.